A Cell Without Walls
by The Sky Today
Summary: UPDATED 930! 13xR- What lengths will Relena go to to save her beloved kingdom? The beginning of a multi-chapter story of pride, deceit, and romance (maybe citrus, but keep it on the dl!). Stick around, and Heero may make an appearance...
1. Part I

DISCLAIMER: I claim no legal rights, or ownership of the mentioned characters, or the show Gundam Wing from whence they came. They belong to their respectful owners at Sotsu, Sunrise, and Bandai, and to the writers/creators etc

A/N: This is kinda a 13xR story, but MAYBE a 1xR later on…Let me know what you think! Btw, the next chapter has a teeny little lemon in it. But nothing to break a sweat about.. So to speak..

A Cell Without Walls

By Hour Glass

It was one of those days where the air is so heavy and dense you can smell the earth through the fog. The humidity is so thick you feel like you could be swallowed whole by its disgust. The odor of wet leaves and grass seeps from your damp skin, making you want to scream for just one pure breath of air, just a steady, cooling breeze.   
Warm, pestering drops of rain drizzled from the gray clouds that seemed to stick to me with the humidity as I made my way up the boundless white stairs to the home of Treize Khushrenada. I had secretly arranged a meeting with the General after a message had been sent to me by OZ describing their plans of deposal, and offering surrender if I wished to plead so on the behalf of the Sank Kingdom. I did not doubt their ability to level my humble kingdom with the wave of a hand, so I found myself about to be face to face with the one man that may just help decide the fate of myself and my father's kingdom.   
My heels clicking up the stone stairs sounded so dull in the gray weather, everything seemed like a dream. I stopped to look around, my eyes slowly scanning upwards toward the sky. What an ugly day it was, I remember. It was perfect weather for an ugly day. Bringing my head back down to earth, I realized I was alone. It was a strange, and awkward feeling; I had never felt so alone in my life. Not since my father had died. Earlier I had requested that I go to the meeting by myself, refusing any bodyguards. It had been quite a task enforcing this, and quite another to insure that a certain Gundam Pilot wasn't going to show up.   
I was going to make a deal with Treize, anything to protect the well being of the kingdom. It was everything to me. The Sank Kingdom was an emblem of peace to the people, and an emblem of the past to my heart. I could not afford to let my father's kingdom fall again; it was my responsibility to make sure it stood steadfast through the war. I was so determined not to let both of my fathers' deaths be deemed a waste. They died for peace, and it was the only thing I lived for.  
When I finally made it to the top of the porch, I found myself standing in front of the two tall green doors. It clashed most tastefully with the very clean white washed exterior of the mansion, I recall. I didn't see those doors very many times, but that first vision of my soon to be prison was never erased. I began to feel nervous and fidgeted with my hair that had frizzed up some because of the weather conditions, and tugged at my dangerously cut skirt that was unconventionally higher than my usual formal knee-length skirt. I pulled my bra up some between my cleavage so that the slight line peaked through the opening of the silk, button down blouse I wore. To complete the pale lavender suit I wore a matching waist jacket, which buttoned up right under my breast, accentuating the only too obvious bust of a fifteen-year-old girl, and slim waist. The tiny silver cross that was always worn around my neck, fell right above the center of my breasts, which was no accident, mind you. Everything was meant to catch the eye to one, conspicuous view, and this was only made possible by the help I had gotten from the Romefellar daughter, expert in enticement, Dorothy Catalonia. In general accordance, I still maintained my only too natural persona of innocence that was second nature to my naivety and youthfulness.   
I then heard the door click, and immediately ceased my fidgeting, snapping my head up to see who was answering the door. An old man who was obviously the butler kindly waved me inside. I politely nodded in return and followed the elderly man as he lead me to where I assumed the General Khushrenada was. Glancing around the enormous house, I remember feeling very warm. The house had a nice coziness to it that made it seem as though a kind old person might live there, or maybe a family. No, it was too extravagant to be dwelled in by an entire family, or even a humble elderly person. Covering the stairs was a blood red carpet that blended so perfectly with mahogany floors. The roses meticulously placed in almost every corner of the room blended the interior to perfection; a simple motif that filled the house with a sweet scent. His obvious infatuation with red seemed like a sanctuary to all the bloodshed he had caused. The comfortable, homey affect of the house was now tainted by the sinister image printed in my mind. Still, anyone who hadn't known the identity of the master of the house would never have guessed that such a powerful and equally evil man of war lived there. It seemed strange me after thoroughly examining the house with much curiosity, how though the house felt so "lived in" and comfortable, Treize lived alone. Why would anyone want to live alone in such a gigantic house like this with no one to share it with?   
I pondered the thought until what seemed after only a few seconds, I was left alone in an office. I nearly jumped at the sound of the door shutting behind me as I stood across from the General. The older man stood to greet me with one of his dashing smiles; so charming, yet so dangerous.   
  
"Good afternoon Princess Relena. It is nice to have finally met you in person."  
  
"Likewise I'm sure General-  
  
"Please, take a seat, Princess." The accentuation on the last word made my skin tingle… I could feel the mockery in his tone. Even so, he politely gestured an immaculately gloved hand to the plush red velvet chair in front of his desk. I was glad to have a place to sit since I wasn't sure my knees could hold me up for much longer. I sat down, Crossing my ankles and folded my hands gently in my lap in routine habit. He smirked, amused at my refined behavior. He saw me as merely a spoiled child who had come to discuss matters of war with him. I admit, I was very young, and had only received power through my family's situation, but I was not so ignorant. I had learnt fast all that I could about running a kingdom. I was walking proof that even children are quickly forced grow up when the world is in the midst of a war.   
  
"I arranged this meeting, because I was hoping we could discuss some kind of negotiation. I'm of course referring to the message I received from OZ. Though I'm sure you're already aware of the content of the message, and their intentions of assaulting an attack on the Sank Kingdom if there is a refusal to surrender. I am willing to do anything I can to prevent the Sank Kingdom from falling, and I was hoping you would be open minded and grant me a chance to save my kingdom."  
  
I cleared my throat unnecessarily, realizing how small and weak my voice had sounded. He leaned in closer to me, resting his arms on the desk with his hands folded under his chin. He looked straight into my eyes, that I knew glinted desperation. I was desperate and that was all this man needed to know to wrap me around his finger. He knew I would do anything to save my peaceful kingdom from harm; I was vulnerable.   
  
"What kind of negotiation are we talking about, Princess?"  
  
I mimicked him, leaning in closer; aware of the view that was now accessible down the silken blouse I wore.  
  
"I am willing to make any deal on the terms of yourself and OZ." I said in a low, almost whispered voice.  
  
I looked down at my arms that were resting on the desktop only inches from his now, realizing how enormous his seemed in comparison to mine. Feeling his hot breath on me, goose bumps rose on my flesh. He was very close, and I could hear my heartbeat picking up in to loud thumps against my chest.  
  
"In exchange for the safety of your kingdom, OZ is requiring that you omit any anti-OZ or Romefellar convictions in your speeches, and that you provide them with any information you have on the Gundam Pilots," The General replied, putting me a cold shock. Was that all he wanted? I went there ready to give everything I had to this man, and he spoke of OZ's terms?  
  
"Fair enough." I sighed with relief getting up from the chair to head for the door.   
  
"But Princess, I don't believe I've had the chance to propose my terms."  
  
Chills ran down my spine, blood rushing to the nether region of my body at the sound of his deep voice. I reclaimed my seat in the red-velvet chair, and looked up to meet Treize's eyes once more.   
Noticing the sudden paleness in my complexion, he smiled in satisfaction as he probed my body with his eyes. I then realized how carefully he had been watching my body language ever since I had stepped into his office and how It had dawned on him that this "little girl" meant to seduce him. I knew he was not going to deny such an offer; after all, he was still only a man.  
  
"OZ's terms only guarantee the safety of the Sank Kingdom. They did not however, promise your own safety. You of all people should know that OZ does not play by the rules. Despite their deceitful terms, I personally can guarantee your protection."  
  
"I don't care about my own safety, I just want my kingdom to survive."  
  
I decided then and there that maybe it really wasn't worth living with the indignity. Maybe there are worse things than death.  
  
"Hn. Princess, what do you think will happen to your pacifist kingdom if you, the only leader, are dead?"  
  
I said nothing in return, and just waited for the words that I had been waiting to hear all day: the terms of a powerful and lonely man.  
  
"I have a feeling you know the nature of my terms already, Princess."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My dear child. I don't think you are aware of what you're getting yourself into. These are very dangerous grounds you are crossing."  
  
"What are your terms, General?", I had come too far to let this man embarrass me into sway.  
  
"All right, I won't linger on the matter. If you will be mine every night for the next year, you will be safe from OZ and Romefellar. Do you agree to these terms?" Treize searched my eyes, seeing the pain I was trying so desperately to hide. He knew I didn't want him to see just how hard this was for me to do. This was war, and nothing was warm and sunny, I knew he knew that, and I knew I would soon know it even more.  
Staring out the floor to ceiling window behind Treize, barely hearing all of the man's words, I couldn't help but think of my father. I saw what I was subjecting myself to, to save his kingdom and to preserve my family's ideals of pacifism. I realized some wars were not fought with guns, and sometimes pacifism meant fighting with one's self. After a long stretch of silence, I began to feel my eyes burn with tears, but I held them back, refusing to ever let this man see how much this killed me inside.  
  
"Yes. I agree to them."  
  
"This is never to be spoken of to anyone. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes- but… What about after the year is up? Will you guarantee my safety then?"  
  
"…You may choose any room in this house that you wish, as long as you are at my chambers by 9:00pm, that is an hour after dinner is served in the dining room. You may go into any of the rooms except for the rooms of which the doors are kept locked. During the day you may do whatever you please. Is this clear?" he finished, blatantly ignoring my question.  
  
"Yes, when shall I-  
  
"Tomorrow night. You may bring all your things today if you please, and stay tonight in your own home if that is your desire."  
  
"Thank you." I replied coolly, my eyes never leaving his.  
  
"Likewise, my Princess."   
  
With that he stood, towering over my head that only came up right below the broad shoulders clad in a blue, OZ uniform jacket, and escorted me down the grand staircase to the front exit where I had first entered, and watched me walk down the porch stairs. My bodyguards immediately popped out of the car where they were ordered to stay until I emerged from the home. Treize stood at the door as I drove away in my little pink car down the winding road.   



	2. Part II

DISCLAIMER: I claim no legal rights, or ownership of the mentioned characters, or the show Gundam Wing from whence they came. They belong to their respectful owners at Sotsu, Sunrise, and Bandai, and to the writers/creators etc.

A Cell Without Walls

By Hour Glass  
  


That's how I, the fifteen-year-old princess of pacifism, succeeded in becoming a prostitute for my country. As ashamed of myself as I was, I didn't regret it. I was merely sacrificing my own dignity, in exchange for my father's. I wanted to believe that I had a worthy cause to offer my body as a part of a deal with a powerful man who was nine years my senior. Of all the obstacles I have had to overcome through out my life, this was probably the hardest one of all. I was too young; too wholesome to have gotten involved in such a scandal, but age didn't matter anymore. Worse things than this happened everyday in the war, and it was just another price I had to pay for having such a pristine existence.  
As I drove from his house that afternoon I thought I had just learned just how dark and cruel the world could be- but I had no clue just yet. It wasn't until I came back to his house the next night with all of my most basic belongings when I got a true taste of what emotional hell I was in for. My stomach had not been still since the moment I signed myself away. My heart thumped against my chest so hard as I walked up that grand staircase that my whole body trembled and my knees felt like they could buckle at any moment.  
Fortunately, I made it to my new room without collapsing and laid my bags on the sofa that was against the floor to ceiling window at the far end of the room. It faced the right side of the queen-sized bed made with lavender silk sheets and a deep purple, satin comforter. Arching an eyebrow I leered at the bed with sarcasm, Not much point in having a bed since I won't be using it at all. Looking over at the grandfather clock adjacent to the dresser, I saw the hour was already seven o'clock. I remembered his oh so casual mention of dinnertime at seven, but despite my growling stomach, dinner was out of the question.  
I let the time pass as slowly as possible. I knew I couldn't postpone the inevitable but my mind still hadn't grasped the reality of the situation: I was going to lose my virginity to Treize Khushrenada tonight. I stirred the thought around in my mind like a glass of fine wine. It was too much for me to take in, to even comprehend. I was still waiting for someone to save me. I was totally naïve and in inexperienced in every way imaginable. I looked at the clock again, wondering how an hour had passed so quickly.   
I suddenly felt very self-conscious. I stood up, locked the door and undressed my self. I looked at my small figure in the full-length mirror in front of me wondering how I had always looked so childish in my simple white brassiere and girlish pink panties. The soft pale curves of my underdeveloped body were hardly enticing. I couldn't compare to a grown woman. What would a twenty four-year-old man want with fifteen-year-old girl?   
I turned away from the mirror, and finished putting my things away as a distraction. I was going to be here for a while, and all this was going to be routine. I knew eventually the nervousness would subside, but I didn't want to become used to such a lifestyle.   
I looked at the clock again- 8:57. I ran a brush through my hair and misted my self with my favorite perfume with my unsteady hands. I was shaking uncontrollably as I fumbled through my clothes for a nightgown. Successfully, I found a long, cotton nightdress that fell loosely above my ankles. It was simple enough, with a lace trim around the neckline held by thin straps, exposing the long graceful cleft of my neck and shoulders. It was my favorite.   
I walked down the corridors in the direction of my final destination: Treize's bedroom. Iistened to the sound of my feet padding on the blood red carpet In the dimly lit hall. Suddenly, and for no reason at all, a song popped into my head. Oddly enough it was the song my mother used to sing to me when I was very young. I remembered it always as a soothing lullaby that never failed to send me to dreamland as a child. In a sense I felt it offered some kind of security, some kind of familiarity. It reminded me of myself, something I needed very desperately at that moment. It reminded me of Relena Darlian.  
There's a tear in your eye  
And I'm wondering why  
For it never should be there at all  
  
With such power in your smile  
Sure a stone you'd beguile  
So there's never a teardrop should fall  
  
The tune ceased as soon as the strip of light below the door at the end of the hallway caught my eye. I was frozen right there, motionless. My whole body suddenly felt very hot and I felt my muscles tense severely. My stomach churned and my heart leaped into my throat as I felt the adrenaline of my fear rise. After I had stood there for what seemed an eternity, my knees buckled and I held onto the wall for support. I wiped my damp palms on the sides of the soft gown and advanced toward the door. I took in a deep breath before raising a trembling fist to the dark wood, knocking twice.  
Only a moment later the door opened by the hand of the tall, ever-charming Treize. It was odd to see him with out the usual blue OZ uniform on, it seemed unfit to see him anything but- almost like the uniform was a part of him. Instead he wore a dark green oxford shirt and slacks. His crisp, ironed shirt had a couple of buttons undone, and I remember distinctly the entrancing smell of his musky cologne, tinted with the sweet scent of roses that seemed to have permanently odored his surroundings. I followed him into the room, which was of course nothing less of gloriously luxurious. It was large as it was lavish, but tastefully so.   
  
"You know", the sound of his voice cut through the air suddenly, making my heart skip a beat.  
  
"It's not too late yet to change your mind."   
  
"And send my kingdom to ruin? I will not be guilty of killing all the hope for peace my people have", I said sternly, trying to hide the shrill in my voice. I glared at him with all the hate in the world flaring from my eyes.  
  
"Scowls don't suit you Ms. Peacecraft, don't look so angry with me."  
  
"What do you care if I am angry with you? You still get your end of the deal."  
  
He didn't respond, he turned to face his back to me and kept silent. There was a long pause and I stood frozen in the center of the room, anxiously waiting to see what his next move would be. After a long while, he turned again to face me and I nearly jumped after his sudden gesture, hoping he hadn't noticed my terrible skittishness.   
He smirked ever so slightly and only for an instant, then his expression went serious again as he advanced. My mind was racing and I swallowed hard, trying to replenish my dry throat. He stopped when he had gotten as close to me as possible. I didn't look up because I knew he was looking right at me. I didn't want to see his eyes, his eyes would make everything real… I didn't want to believe in the moment. This wasn't happening.  
He gracefully lowered himself, kneeling on one knee like a prince… Now we were face to face. I focused my eyes to the side, refusing to look down. If I looked down, I would look weak. His hand… So warm, and so foreign, gently touched my cheek, sending an electrical shock all through my body. Slowly it moved down, to the cleft of my neck, and with surprising tenderness, he stroked my jaw with his thumb. His head moved in, his lips touching mine as his other hand traced its way down the length of my torso, stopping at my waist. Caressing kisses pressed along my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, until finally reaching my lips once more. The moist heat of his tongue suggested entrance to my mouth, and for the first time, I tasted a kiss. Despite the nasty circumstances, it had to be the warmest, most sensational feeling I had ever had up until then. I knew he didn't love me, nor did he care for me, but he made it hard to believe with the way he kissed.   
His hands became more intimate, and my favorite nightgown slid from my shoulders, down to a white puddle at my feet. My cheeks glowed hot with virgin modesty. The room was warm with the flicker of candlelight, still, goose bumps rose from my skin feeling his eyes burning into me. I felt his arms wrapped around me, hiding my skin, as a substitute for my disposed nightgown, and his hands met the clasp for my bra at the center of my back. I lifted my slender arms and crossed them behind his shoulders to assist him. With his cheek against my breast, and the slide of his fingers, the clasp came undone. Chills ran down my spine, and I could feel the tips of my breasts stiffen underneath the silken bra that was loosely detached from my body. A hand slid down the length of my spine, and fingertips trailed back up the newly expose skin between the two parts of my unclasped bra. N' sync, his hands moved up to my shoulders, and his two fingers delicately pinched the straps, pulling them slowly down my arms, now resting at my side. The bra soon joined the white pile of clothing at the floor around me. My first instinct was to cover myself, and my arms quickly moved to shield what had been revealed, and in one quick swoop, he picked me up, placing me on the bed. But he did not follow immediately. He stopped in front of me, as I pulled the blanket over myself and waited.  
In a very dignified manner he began to remove his own clothing. With intricate fingers, he made his way down his broad chest, unfastening each button on the green shirt. He dropped the shirt to the floor and did the same to his pants. When all was finished, his perfectly sculpted anatomy was unveiled for my eyes. Though I had looked away as soon as he had started undoing his pants, I was perfectly aware of his nakedness. Once more he made his way toward me, as I sat on the edge of the bed fingering the tiny silver cross on my necklace, awaiting his next move.   
He leaned over me, and slowly pulled the blanket down off of me. I didn't have time to object before I felt the entirety of his body's warmth to mine.  
  
"Now we're even." He said softly against my lips.   
  
I felt him shift his weight as his knee separated my legs, and he was completely parallel to me. What a feeling it was… The room was spinning along with my emotions, everything moved so fast. I wasn't ready for this. My breathing picked up into short flustered breaths, and I knew he could see the panic on my face. He moved his head so we were cheek to cheek and whispered something I will never forget, into my ear.  
  
"Shh… Don't be scared dove… Just breath."  
  
The sincerity in his voice was comforting, but I felt the tears welt up in my eyes anyway, and I took one deep breath, exhaling shakily.   
Ever so carefully, he took my breast in the palm of his hand, and gently squeezed. His touch was so deliberate; it was like he was afraid of breaking me… Like I was made of glass. The next thing I felt was the wet heat of his tongue circling my nipple, gingerly nibbling and sucking.   
I can't remember much else other than what I felt. I had never even dared to dream of this happening to me. My body shook, and my muscles contracted fiercely, but all I wanted was more… but I hated that he was in control.  
When he had lingered for long enough on my breasts, he started spreading kisses down my stomach that jumped every time his lips landed on my skin. I felt his last kiss fall onto the center of my body through the thin material of my underwear. My stomach quavered uncontrollably then, and his hands assisted in removing my last piece of clothing, which he tossed along with the other clothes on the floor. Before he resumed, he sat up, looking down at my completely naked body. I watched his eyes, as they seemed to graze every inch of me. He seemed to have gazed at my body forever, and so I took the opportunity to look at his. I stared in amazement at the never ending bumps, and curves of muscles that sharply defined his upper body, and only glanced at what was past the perfectly chiseled chest, but couldn't bring myself to investigate any further. This man was like a piece of art, something of a Michelangelo. I quickly brought my eyes back up from the prior view, and saw that he had been watching me all along. I blushed deeply once more, but he didn't seem to mind.   
  
"You are… beautiful," he muttered, seemingly in a daze.  
  
Through out my life, such a compliment was not so rare, but never has one sounded as sincere, or as deeply meaningful as when he said it to me on that night… He honestly believed with all of his heart that I was beautiful. He said it so convincingly that I wanted to believe it too. This one compassionate utterance was so unexpected that I just felt lost. I wanted to leave, I wanted to get out of there so bad, I wanted to throw away the deal and forget this ever happened. He wasn't supposed to care about me. He was torturing me, he was fooling with my emotions, and that was dangerous. The instant he could manipulate my emotions he gained more power, more control over me. More of what I despised.   
I couldn't move. I was frozen there. I wanted so badly to give into the tears that threatened the edge of my eyes. I felt his lips press against my forehead, and the entrance of his finger inside of me. In and out he worked a rhythm… He was so patient with me as he added another finger, stretching me a little more, again keeping the rhythm. I moaned, not really sure of how to react to the odd feeling… It hurt, but for some reason, it made my blood burn with anticipation. He kissed me again, deeply this time. It was like he was trying to distract me, but I didn't find out for what reason until a couple seconds later when I felt a third finger thrust inside me, and swiftly, in one quick movement, he twisted his fingers violently- tearing my hymen. I let out a loud scream of pain into the kiss, and jerked my head to the side, my body writhing in agony. Despite my outburst, Treize maintained the rhythm, and I eventually began to move my hips back… It was like some sort of dance, back and forth, back and forth, up and down; A soothing pattern. The placidity of the moment was broken as he removed his fingers from within me, and replaced it with pulsating libido. Again, we danced to the rhythm, back and forth, up and down. My hands stroked his broad back, my nails digging into his skin, and I pushed harder against his hips. I hugged him close, burying my head into his neck. I couldn't stop myself from moaning, the pleasure was unbearable, but I hated letting him know just how good it felt. I felt him push harder into me one last time before groaning and falling next to me. I felt the flames of euphoria burn into my body, consuming every part of me, throbbing at my sex. I laid there in the next moments, trembling uncontrollably in the aftermath of my first orgasm.  
No words were spoken and I was too tired to think about what had just happened. I couldn't imagine doing this every night for a year. I was exhausted. With weariness I turned over to my side, so my back was to him, and drifted into a naked sleep, and the steady ticking of the grandfather clock was now my only lullaby.  



	3. Part III

DISCLAIMER: I claim no legal rights, or ownership of the mentioned characters, or the show Gundam Wing from whence they came. They belong to their respectful owners at Sotsu, Sunrise, and Bandai, and to the writers/creators etc. A/N: Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed this. I know its been almost a year since I've updated this, but I've had a lot going on in my life since then. But, I'd like to give an extra special thanks to War Dove for helping me so much with this story. Without her I would not have been as inspired to continue this. Also I'd like to thank all my reviewers at FF.net (LadySilverDragon2, MLG, Diana the Hunter, Happy Face, chewy-baka , Leea Faye, Dark Dragon, Wicked Cool, Sidekickwannabe, Relwarc, and Jem Star!) And everyone at the HxR ML! Also, please feel free to leave any criticism, or E-mail me!  
  
A Cell Without Walls By Hour Glass  
  
I awoke the next morning to feel the uncomfortable heat of the early sun beaming down on me. Pushing the sticky silk sheets off lazily, I rolled over to inhale the stale scent of sleep and sex that lingered. It had actually been real, last night hadn't been a dream after all. I drowsily gazed to my side, finding the bed empty, as well as the room but something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. Lifting it off the gray silken pillow beside me, I squinted with morning vision at a young bud of a red rose.  
  
I felt sorry for the flower, being fated in such a youthful stage, but it was beautiful in its simplicity, and I delicately fondled it as scenes of the night before unvoluntarily flashed through my mind. A sickening feeling pitted in my stomach. I rolled off the bed to search for my clothes. Hearing footsteps enter the room, I quickly reached for the satin sheet and pulled it around my shoulders. At that very moment, a young woman walked in. She was pretty, but plain looking with straight brown hair pulled back in a tight bun. She wasn't slender, but rather a full figured girl of maybe twenty-five. About Treize's age. She looked me up and down, her left brow lifting in sarcastic scrutiny.  
  
"You really are nothing but a little girl. I guess all that you've been through has aged you."  
  
I could tell it wasn't me she disapproved of by the tone of her voice; it was Him. She saw the absurdity in the situation, of which I didn't doubt she was already aware of. I was sure Treize hadn't told any of his household staff what I was doing there, but I was sure there were plenty of rumors afloat to explain my sudden presence in the house. I also knew they were all smart enough not to let any of those rumors escape the house, or their mouths while Treize was in earshot.  
  
"Well, here are your clothes. Get dressed and I'll show you to your room. This house is pretty big and hopefully by the time you've found your way around you'll be out of here."  
  
"Thanks." I murmured taking the clothes from her, and dressing as she flew about the room, picking up Treize's discarded garments from last night, and the bed sheets, throwing them into a wire laundry basket outside the door in the hall. She continued to dust shelves, tie back the drapes and generally straighten up as what seemed a morning ritual,  
  
"My name's Mindy, I'll be your maid, and pretty much only companion for the duration of your stay, so If you need anything, let me know. I'm usually cleaning around the guest wing where you're staying or in the staff wing doing laundry."  
  
I wasn't in a very congenial mood, as it was still early for me. I pulled my nightgown over my head and ran my fingers through my long tangled hair. I really only just wanted to be alone. I wasn't at all comforted by Mindy's attitude in general. She seemed aggravated and hard. I needed empathy, not another person with an emotional blockade. I was sick of apathy and rudeness. However, the diplomatic and reasonable side of me always took over.  
  
"My name's Relena, its nice to meet you Mindy."  
  
I heard the girl laugh out loud at my response from behind me.  
  
"I know who you are honey. Everyone does. Now come on, we've got to get you cleaned up."  
  
With that I followed the woman down the long corridors from a couple paces behind, looking around as she took long, fast strides of a hard worker. I was blinded by the light let in through the pattern of colossal windows lining the hall on one side. Massive red velvet drapes were drawn, allowing the sunlight to paint everything within sight. The warmth felt good on my face.  
  
Immediately after finding my room again, Mindy led me into the enormous washroom in the back of my chambers. I was so eager for a hot bath I nearly overlooked the overwhelming beauty of its décor. At my feet was a gorgeous rose pink colored marble floor, and across from the entrance was a pedestal sink made of porcelain that matched the claw-foot bathtub, both furnished with golden faucets. Like every other room I had seen, it had a floor to ceiling window of which the drapes of powder pink and off-white satin were drawn. A full-length mirror framed in gold was at the opposite end of the tub where there was a towel rack (also gold) that shelved assorted sizes of towels all in the room's powder pink and off white palette. I walked further into the luxurious washroom, and found that there was a separate stall for the toilet made of opaque glass. As I moved closer to the tub I found a trove of relic bath oils, shampoos, conditioners and soaps, all from the finest European manufacturers that had all gone out of business due to the hard times of war.  
  
"Nice, huh? You can get undressed while I draw the bath. There's a robe over there on that chair."  
  
I did as the woman told me and slipped on the pink silk robe off the small white satin-striped armchair in the corner. When the bath was ready Mindy laid a towel out next to the tub for me and rushed out, obviously having more important things to do.  
  
"Oh yea, and If you have any laundry that needs to be done, put it in the basket by the door!" she yelled just before she shut the door.  
  
After dipping into the warm bubbles, I found myself in another place, staring out the enormous window. I felt like a goldfish in a bowl with all those windows everywhere. It was like they were teasing me. I was just a prisoner in a cell with a view. I sat in the water for a long while, letting my thoughts wonder outside the window through a small part between the curtains. I could see a glimpse of lush green, the trees were now in fruit and bore all sorts of beautiful blossoms. The grass was of a deep velvety green that seemed to expand in an ocean through the endless land that surrounded the home. I wondered what it would feel like just to walk through that infinite field catching the sunrays in my hair and breathing the scent of spring flowers. How the soft grass would feel on my feet. It's the simple things that could make anyone appreciate life, like freedom. Something that I thought I'd never have. I was forever bound to a life of responsibility that I gave myself to the moment I was born into my family. It was a burden I felt I could never escape.  
  
Feeling the water growing cold, I stepped out to dry myself off. As soon as I stood up, my head throbbed in pain and my stomach churned angrily. I hadn't eaten since lunch- yesterday. I was starved, but I was scared too. What if I ran into Treize? I started planning out how to avoid him, but realized I really didn't know where he went during the day, so I could never know how to prevent seeing him. It was his house after all, and I'd be seeing him inevitably again at 9:00pm sharp that night.  
  
I dressed myself in a simple white skirt and a lightweight dark green, cable-knit sweater, planning a walk to where my mind had wandered before. As I headed down the halls in search of the main stairs, I found myself exploring a little; peeking in through the rooms, my tiptoes echoing down the long corridors. Most of the rooms were similar in style, all very old fashioned and timelessly regal. It reminded me somewhat of an enchanted castle, but warmer somehow.  
  
As I roamed farther and farther, I realized I had become. hopelessly lost. Walking faster down the enormous halls, I met detours at every turn and it didn't help that I wasn't even in the same wing anymore. I slowed down my pace suddenly, with the sharp feeling that I had somehow accidentally trespassed onto forbidden grounds, and began to feel very nervous. The knot in my stomach grew tighter as the halls became dimmer, shorter and quieter. I felt as if I were the only thing that breathed in this part of the house. I realized that light became scarcer as windows seemed nonexistant in this part of the house. Boldly, I crept deeper into the verboten dwelling, seeing a slightly open door with some light streaming through the crack. With caution, I crept towards the room, and angled my head to see through the narrow view between the door and the frame. Inside I could spot only a sliver of what seemed to be a relatively small, inset lancet window, and the edge of a desk. Slowly, I pushed the door open, and to my udder terror, the hinges let out a horrible creaking screech that immediately gave away my presence. I cringed, and ignored my childish instinct to turn and run as fast as I could to get away from whatever I was so afraid of. But I was too late. Out came Treize with a cloud of steam, clad only in a white towel tied around his waist, and a toothbrush protruding from his mouth. My cheeks blushed crimson instantly, and I turned on instinct to excuse my intrusion, and headed back for the door. "No, wait, wa aw oo dewing hew?" he asked, a bit muffled by the toothpaste foam in and around his mouth.  
  
"I, um, got lost looking for the main stairway," I said shakily. It was the first time I had seen him since last night, and cruel flashbacks taunted my head. Treize briefly stepped inside the bathroom, disappearing momentarily, and I heard him spit into the sink, and he stepped back out to reply,  
  
"You must have wandered pretty far, you're in an entirely separate wing from where your room... and the main stairway are."  
  
His tone was of teasing suspicion, but not angry to my surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll find one of the staff to help me." I said apologetically, hoping he would take it as my exiting excuse, but I wasn't so fortunate. Though, I was still turned around, I could feel his heated stare at the back of my head, and soon began to feel the same unsettling, awkward discomfort as I had last night. I wanted to get away from him and I knew he could tell, but he did not show mercy.  
  
"Don't bother, none of the staff come back here much anymore. I'll walk you there in a moment, let me get dressed."  
  
Sensing my discomfort, he smirked and suggested that I have a seat and wait while he dressed himself in the bathroom. So I took a seat on the edge of the bed, quickly rethought my seating choice and moved to a dark green velvet easy chair by the entrance. I fiddled with my fingernails until I heard the knob on the bathroom door turn, looking up to see Treize step out in his navy blue OZ uniform. A rather masculine scent trailed him as he approached. I realized it was the most delicious fragrance of cologne with a hint of musky rose. He offered a gloved hand to me, helping me to my feet from the chair. For only a couple, transient seconds, I was breast to breast with all six feet of the General and for some reason, I forced my eyes into direct contact with his, spotting a flicker of something I had not seen before. It was something I had seen inside of Heero the first time I had met those unruly Prussian blue eyes. It was loneliness. As we walked down the long, winding corridors, I took note of where and how I had gotten so lost, as to not make the same mistake again. I made a forced effort to stay a few steps behind. I found myself somehow lost in his stride. I was drawn to his broad shoulders and admired his impeccable posture. Something hinted that this man was not just another heartless beast sitting at a card table, dealing war tactics like the rest of the deceptive political figures he consorted with. Those were men with no heart, no grace. Yes, they were aristocratic men who had lived very wealthy lives, with much dignity and pride, but nonetheless, their humanity was severely lacking. I had grown up in between their lies, and my father's hopeless fight to save the dieing implement of civility. Treize somehow seemed an exception. Though, I'm really not sure why since he had quite a record of cruelties himself. Something told me he had regret, and pain in his heart, he was still human.  
Finally, I was led to the main stairway, and started to walk myself down after mumbling a quiet "thank you" over my shoulder, but before I could proceed, once again he crushed my hopes of avoiding conversation.  
  
"Miss Relena." It threw me off a little to hear him address me so formally, when we had shared a so very intimate night together only hours before. It sounded so distant, and repelling, and made me more ill at ease than if he hadn't acted so normally. I looked over my shoulder, up at him from a few stairs down.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
There was a long pause before his response, and I'm still not sure why exactly he waited so long to reply, but for some reason, I got this feeling, looking into his eyes. I don't know what it was, but I almost felt compelled to comfort him.  
  
"Don't forget. nine o'clock sharp."  
  
I felt a stab in my chest. How could I have been fooled. Still, his harsh tone sounded forced. I said nothing and continued down the stairs. I looked behind me only a few moments later and he has dissappeared. I knew he had a busy schedule, just as I had being the Princess of the Sanq Kingdom. I knew how hard it was sitting through hours of political discussion and conferences all day.  
  
I had almost forgotten. I was scheduled for a meeting myself in less than an hour. I expected Peygan would be out front any time now to pick me up. I hadn't told anyone that I was staying with Treize except Peygan, and that was the only thing he knew. Though I was sure he suspected, but never spoke up as it wasn't his job to inquire such things.  
  
After grabbing a light lunch from the kitchen, I rushed to my room to change into a suit. My cell phone rang moments later.  
  
"Hello?" I said shakily, still struggling with the buckle on my shoes.  
  
"Miss Relena, Peygan is on his way now to take you to your Meeting with the Ambassador."  
  
"Thank you." I mumbled before hanging up. I had recognized the voice as my personal assistant Shaylen. I knew she had no idea where Peygan was picking me up from exactly. I wondered what rumors were spreading in my own house. I also wondered if anyone from school would find out. Or worse yet, Heero.  
  
As I sat on the bench outside on the front porch of the mansion, I thought of him. It was rarely I allowed myself to completely indulge myself into the thought of the mysterious Heero Yuy. I knew that if I gave it too much thought, I might get a crazy idea like looking for him, which was then and will always be futile. I had found that the perfect soldier had means to making himself invisible to anyone he wanted. But I also knew he only made himself visible to a select few as well. And I had been one of those people. 


	4. Part IV

DISCLAIMER: I claim no legal rights, or ownership of the mentioned characters, or the show Gundam Wing from whence they came. They belong to their respectful owners at Sotsu, Sunrise, and Bandai, and to the writers/creators etc.

A/N: I'd just like to say thank you for all of your patience. I know this chapter has taken me FAR too long to complete, but Its been a rough couple of years for me. I'll do my best to make sure the next chapters come out a lot a quicker than this one. I'd also like to say thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read and review my story, it really has been my drive to continue this story. So thank you to moviebuff101, unruly, fadedillusion, Mina, Lalapad, Everyours, Angelike Riddle, and chewy-baka.

May I please make a request that anyone who is a member of please sign in before leaving a review because when I update, I like to contact anyone who reviewed and liked the story so you'll always have the scoop, and also I like to thank people for reviews out of courtesy. Thank you, and enjoy!

WARNING: Listen up people, this has an explicit lemon scene in it, so I'd appreciate it that all of you be aware of this fact, and only those who are of age, or feel mature enough to handle such graphic content, continue. I discourage any flames or angry letters to me about it since you have been warned.

A Cell Without Walls Part 4

By HourGlass

Life went on for me at the Khushrenada mansion. I'd have a three hour tutoring session every morning, then a nice stroll in the rose gardens where I spent most of my free time. I ate all my meals out there and sometimes I'd sit on one of the stone benches, just reading for hours until it got too dark for me to make out the words on the pages. Then, at night I would take a long bath, and get out just in time to slip on my nightclothes and make the ever-long journey down the corridors to Treize's chambers. I hated that I had grown used to the ritual; I knew that I'd forever be resentful of the act of love because of my first experience. I thought it could never be special again. All my dreams of spending the perfect night with the one I loved holding me in his arms were crushed. I'd completely block everything out of my mind. Treize's body over mine, his touches, the sensations I felt, I ignored them all. I put myself in another dimension, it made things easier. Each night I was farther and farther away in my mind. I'd think about my childhood, how I ended up here, my father...and Heero.

After the first night, I made a habit of going back to my own bed after we finished. I thought it made it a little less casual, and more business-like. If I were to be his personal prostitute, then I was going to do it in a professional manner. I had to hold on to what dignity I had left.

One night, I was walking down the hall to Treize's room and as always I stopped at the closed door and took a deep breath, gathering all my strength, reciting a silent prayer. Then I heard a noise from behind the door... It sounded like music. I pressed my ear closer and discovered it was classical; Mozart. Instead of knocking, I slowly opened the door to find Treize sitting in his gigantic red armchair by the fireplace reading. In front of him was a smaller red chair, which I guess was meant for me since it had not been there the night before. So I quietly took a seat and waited for him to look up from his book. While I was waiting, I noticed what the book was; it was a poetry collection.

"Good evening Miss Relena," He said soft, but firmly, without looking up from his book. It was the first thing he said to me every night. As always, I said nothing in return, I'd only wait. I refused any conversation in our time spent together. I never uttered a single word once I stepped inside his room. I was not there for small talk; I was there to pay my debt, to comply with a contract we had made.

"Miss Relena, tell me; do you enjoy Lord Byron?" He spoke placidly as he gently closed the book and placed it on a small glass-topped table beside him.

Still, I said nothing and glared at him, forming balls of raging flames in a mental fantasy, and heaving them at that. Why is he doing this to me? Why couldn't he just get it over with and let me leave? He knew I didn't want to speak to him, to have anything at all to do with him. I said nothing, but thought to myself. Lord Byron was actually one of my favorite poets. He was so hopelessly romantic. I loved the feeling I had when I read one of his poems, secretly imagining a certain blue eyed boy and I in love. I noticed the awkward silence, and looked down at the ground, waiting. Soon I heard Treize's deep eloquent voice cut through the quiet sound of the crackling fire and my own breathing.

_She walks in Beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which Heaven to gaudy day denies. _

_One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express,  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place. _

_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent_

It was a really beautiful poem, and his voice was liquid as he spoke. So fluid and flawless that It was more like a lullaby than a poem. Still, hearing such beautiful words from Treize, tarnished the piece nonetheless. His handsome head lifted up from the book to stare me back in the eye, a placid look on his face.

"Relena. I know you hate me."

Silence.

"But this little girl, cold shoulder, silent treatment truly doesn't suit a diplomat like yourself. You're not a little girl anymore, Relena. You may be fifteen years old, young and naïve to many things in this world. But you understand politics better than most of the board members of Oz. I'm the only one who sees this in you besides your brother. You may not know this, but your brother and I have been good friends for quite some time. He didn't tell me about you until I did some research and found out myself. He knows you're here of course, but not under what conditions. I told him I would protect you for him, which is half the truth."

The last part was said in a musing, half hearted tone that Relena found disrespectful to Zechs, but she felt her shoulders relax, and her mind opening up. She was actually listening to what he said. Not that she really had a choice, there wasn't much else on her mind she preferred to think about.

As Treize finished sipping his wine, he continued.

"My point is, Miss Relena, is that why not make things a little easier here. I'm not the monster you'd like to think I am. I'm a survivor, like yourself. Don't think for a second that I disagree with a lot of the views you speak of concerning pacifism and strategies of peace. But humanity needs war, they crave death and violence. We have a natural will to conquer all that disagrees with us. We are unable to be peaceful. And, for now, the only way to obtain a manageable alliance with the colonies and the Earth's government is to war. I'm not masochistic, just smart."

He paused again to take another sip of his wine, just barely wetting his lips.

"I would never ask you to change your views and ideals. In fact I encourage them, which is why I made this arrangement to protect you. You are a flower rising above the snow, fighting the wind and cold, but still as beautiful and tranquil as ever. I admire you more than you'd probably ever believe. I would kill to obtain the peace you speak of in my lifetime. And unfortunately, most feel that killing is necessary. You cannot defy human nature, my dear. But you _can_ love me, and take me for the monster that I am and allow me to always protect you, my flower. So that you will never freeze over and die, so that you may always stay beautiful and pure. You are the world's comfort. You're what soldiers come back home to, what old men like me fantasize about, what Lord Byron writes about. That pure innocent love, that untarnished desire to make things better. I love it, and I love you for it. Please, say something Relena."

A hint of desperation flickered in his dark eyes. For a moment I thought he might shed a tear, but then I realized it was me. I didn't know what to think, but I knew he wasn't lying. I couldn't believe then that he was right, that humanity would always be the same, and history would continue to repeat itself in a never-ending cycle of bloodshed. But I did want to be a beacon for the world. A symbol of peace. How could I be that standing next to the Devil himself? No one would follow me then. Or maybe... Maybe it would reinforce my ideals. I'd be stronger, I'd have support. I'd be a puppet, but it might just lead the people into some alternative peace. There would still be bloodshed, but the hatred could be minimized. Treize could be the emphasis I was lacking. Or it could all be a fluke, and this will end up ruining me forever, and I'd be a hypocrite unworthy of living. I held back my emotions, and thought like a diplomat. This could be like how the old kingdoms used marriage to obtain peace. It could work.

"I understand." Was all I could muster at the time.

There was no glee apparent in Treize's movements, his face looked as cunning and emotionless as always, but somehow I felt something inside him change. Or maybe it was something inside me changed about the way I saw him. He had a heart, and for a split second, he opened it to me. No one had ever done that. All my life I had been the bleeding heart, my emotions always on my sleeve. But in all that time, there had been no one who had ever confided in me. It felt strangely satisfying to have Treize look weak if only a brief moment.

"You're dismissed" was all he said to break the silence of my thoughts. It took me a minute to register what he was saying. I could go back to my room? Go to bed? I didn't have to go through another night of self hatred?

Treize must have caught the confusion on my face,

"You can go to bed now, go on, you may leave."

But something inside of me didn't want to go. Something darker inside of me, something I'd never felt before in all my life... Maybe I had just grown up. Either way, I heard the screams of the sheltered little girl inside me echo throughout my nerves, but the new me had already taken over, and killed her.

Slowly I stood. Instead of turning around to the door, I looked straight ahead into Treize's eyes, and moved forward.

"You don't have to stay tonight, leave me be." He said looking away into the fireplace, waving me along with a flick of his wrist. He was slightly drunk, but concealing it very well, as all aristocrats can do with natural-born talent. I ignored his muttered dismissal, and approached him even more, getting dangerously close. There was no turning back now, and I got a slight rush of adrenaline, not knowing what this new person would do next.

When I came within an arms reach, he looked up at me again, realizing that I wasn't going to leave. I placed an arm on either side of the chair, and pulled myself onto Treize's vacant lap, my knees now placed on either side of the infinitely confused older man.

"What are you doing? Get out of here."

Hearing his stern, eloquent voice only encouraged me. Slowly, I placed soft kisses all along his neck and jawline, moving my way slowly toward his slightly parted lips, gently stained with the red wine he'd been sipping long before I even arrived in his room. I felt two strong arms stretch themselves around me, and two warm hands stroking the exposed skin of my back, down to the silky cover of my nightgown, which was a bit more revealing than the nightgown I had worn the first night that now seemed so long ago. It was white satin, with a bold plunge past my chest bone, and a lacy tease just above to hide any view. The straps were as thin as string, and fell to either side of my shoulders as I pulled Treize's lips to my own with gentle hands.

Gently he teased my lips, trailing them with his wine flavored tongue, then pressing his lips on mine to sponge up the taste he had left. Finally I felt the smooth wetness of his tongue enter my mouth, filling it with the taste of warm alcohol, swirling, tasting, plunging, our mouths intertwined 'til neither of us could take anymore.

In one swift movement, I felt myself being lifted by my thighs (still straddling his waist) and being placed gently on the bed. Quickly, but without haste he pulled off my nightgown, and let it slither to the floor in a small pool of glossy whiteness.

Kisses spread down my shoulders and chest to my stomach and thighs, and I arched my back in anticipation. His strong warm hands covered my waist, stomach and hips, moving up to my breasts to squeeze and tantalize. His thumbs running over my peaked nipples causing me to burn with lust.

I sat up to start taking his clothes off, I couldn't wait to see his chiseled body, and fill it on top of me like so many nights before. But this time it was different.

Button by button I managed to remove his shirt, spreading my hands over his broad chest and shoulders, grazing his back with my nails. I moved my touch downward, passing his hard stomach, and into on to the crotch of his pants. I felt his gigantic bulge, pulsating, in pain for me to just squeeze, or massage him. It wasn't long before I worked on his belt, and then unzipped his constraining pants to find Treize completely naked. I felt the heat from his body rise, as it touched my equally bare flesh. The warmth felt like nothing I've ever felt before.

He nipped and bit at my neck, licking and sucking my breasts, stroking between my thighs with his delicate fingers. An occasional moan escaped my lips and I could feel him going faster with more anticipation with every noise I made. When I found myself on the edge, I pushed against his chest to flip him over so I could be on top, and he willingly permitted.

Soon I was licking his stomach, working my way down to his throbbing member. I wet my lips, and traced a line with my tongue underneath the shaft, working my way up to the head, teasing him a little, then swirling my tongue downward to the base until finally engulfing the enormity into my throat, gagging from the length. I then decided to use my hands and mouth to work in a similar motion to keep from gagging, massaging his sac with my freehand.

When I realized he was close, I stopped and looked up at his face to see his brow furrowed in pleasure, and a slight grunt sounded from his throat. Once he opened his eyes he immediately flipped me back underneath of him and slipped inside of me with no warning. I threw my head back at the sudden burst of pleasure, my mouth forming a soundless circle. I looked into Treize's eyes to see his look of determination, sweat beading at his brow as he moved faster and faster inside of me, thrusting harder and harder- almost violently. It was too much for me to bear, I wrapped my legs around his back, pushing back as hard as I could, burying him deeper and deeper inside of me.

Surprisingly, he slowed down, and turned over so I'd be on top. He'd never done this before. He put his hands on my hips, and showed me how to move, pushing me up, forward, and down, not coming up too far so as not to hurt him when I moved down again. Once I got the hang of it, I leaned forward and continued the motion, feeling him moving against my G-spot over and over, feeling my nerves fire up, waiting for release, until finally I stopped moving and moaned and screamed from the ecstasy that overwhelmed my body. Treize grabbed my hips again and moved them robotically the way he had shown me, my body like a rag doll, exhausted from the orgasm. Soon after, he came as well, shooting his seed inside of me and throwing his head back with a euphoric grunt, his face contorting from the pleasure. I collapsed in top of him as soon as I felt his last thrust.

I laid my head on his chest, sticky with perspiration, both of us heaving for air, bathing in the aftermath of our orgasms. I felt his hand stroke my hair, and move down my back, repeatedly, moving me into a state of being half asleep it was so relaxing. Treize must have noticed me slipping into slumber so he pulled himself out and moved me to his side to tuck me in, and pulling the sheets over himself as well, and turned off the light. The crackling of the fireplace was the only noise, with only a few burning embers left to dim the room.

Right as I was slipping into a deep slumber I heard Treize's faint whisper into the darkness, so close to my ear.

"Relena, will you marry me?"

TO BE CONTINUED.... ;


	5. Part V

DISCLAIMER: I claim no legal rights, or ownership of the mentioned characters, or the show Gundam Wing from whence they came. They belong to their respectful owners at Sotsu, Sunrise, and Bandai, and to the writers/creators etc.

A/N: Wow. I must say, I am utterly flattered and honored to have had so many of you review the last chapter installment of, "A Cell Without Walls". I know I wouldn't have been half as motivated to write chapter five so quickly after my last chapter without the support of all who offered feedback. Thank you all so much, I greatly appreciate your compliments and critiques, and please, Keep 'em comin'! Now, I won't bribe you all like some other authors I've seen out there who continuously threaten to discontinue stories or update sluggishly on purpose due to lack of reader feedback, but I must say it does help to move things along faster when you know you've got someone out there enjoying what you write. I truly hope you'll be pleased with this new chapter, and I'm eager to hear what you all think! So don't hold back (but don't be too harsh! I have feelings too!). ;

Thank you's: I'm grateful to all my reviewers at , but please! Try to sign in before reviewing! Or leave an email address! I like to get to know my readers

Special thanks to Angelike Riddle, HeeroYuy195, Bobnick, pam, babymonkeyÜ, Caryn, Mae, terrakhushrenada, Lady of Dark Fantasy. Alright that 'bout wraps it up, thanks again you guys, and keep it up!

Warnings: Sorry kids, no lemon this time! Everything is pretty much "G- rated" in this chapter, but don't let that turn you off! I'm a big lemonhead, so you know if you keep reading you'll run into a couple more by the end of this thing! You can be sure of that

A Cell Without Walls Part 5

By Hour Glass

The engagement became the event of the year, and planning it had become the most stressful thing I had ever embarked on in my life. I was still so young, I had no idea what kind of work was put in to planning an aristocratic wedding. Apparently the smallest details fail to go unnoticed in such affairs. Naturally I had several wedding planners to do the grunt work, but Treize insisted that I make all the decisions in order to make the wedding perfect for me.

The engagement was announced to the public a month after I accepted his proposal, and most seemed to overlook the obvious taboo surrounding our age differences. Most people saw it for what it was: a political union; a move towards peace. It was plain to see that General Khushrenada wanted to show he had a softer side to him, and that our marriage was to be a symbol of OZ's care for the public. However, I knew the truth. I was going to be a puppet, but I was prepared to be the new face of hope for the Universe. Although some of my followers saw it as a failure, and I was receiving my share of hate mail and death threats. I wasn't shocked, and I understood their malice, so I let my body guards handle it.

But I couldn't shake my conscience, it always threatened my security by leading me to believe just as they did; that I was betraying my ideals, and abandoning my people. I would make them see eventually, that this would be good for everyone in the end. At least, that's what I told myself to get through the day. There was no turning back now, the wedding plans had already taken off in full flight, and everyday I was bombarded with dozens of people ready to satisfy my every whim and foolish, girly ideals for my "perfect" wedding. I wanted peach colored roses, and baby's breath covering every corner of the courtyard where the wedding and reception would take place, and all the decorations were to be in periwinkle and a pale yellow. It was going to be a glorious wedding.

The real question was... Is this what my life will be? Did I truly think I'd be happy with this man I once despised more than the devil himself, to be my lawfully wedded husband? For as long as we both shall live? The answer was simple: no. It wouldn't make me happy, but I saw it as my personal sacrifice to the greater good. That's just who I was, always looking out for the well-being of the people, and never myself. Even the well-being of Treize Khushrenada surpassed the importance of my own happiness and peace of mind. My subconscious was tormented, but I kept it there, hidden and tucked away. If I wanted this plan to work, if I was going to find some piece of contentment in this life, I needed to keep all doubts out of mind, and only focus on what I thought was most important.

As my long and intensely stressful day came to a slow and steady decline, the twilight faded in to wash away the bright sunny day it had been. It covered the sky in a beautiful mesh of orange, pink, pale purple and blue as I watched the sun fall from the sky from the enormous circular balcony that jetted from my bedroom at the Khushrenada manor. I had not yet been able to call it "home"- as it had only been six months since I first arrived on that muggy afternoon, when I would have never really understood exactly what I had traded away that day.

By all means, Treize had turned out to be no kind of monster, and the longer I lived there, the more unavoidable it became to spending time with one another; especially after his proposal. Slowly, we learned more about each other, and were even becoming friendly. Every afternoon, instead of wondering around the grassy fields that surrounded his house, alone, he would accompany me on a quaint stroll through his magnificent rose gardens, where I once sat in pitiful solitude on the cold stone benches, letting my tears fall on the thorny bushes that seemed to always surround me.

We'd discuss politics and the history of the ESA mostly, and sometimes he'd talk of his past, from his childhood to his last lover and tell me all of his accomplishments and conquests, and I'd quietly listen to the interesting life he had lead, embarrassed to speak so freely of my own. He had been through so much, and I was still too young to have anything of real worth to offer to the conversation about my own experiences. I had had so few. But he was kind, and often encouraged me to speak of myself. He seemed genuinely interested in me, and I couldn't deny him. Who else did I really have to talk to? I look back on those walks, and I really did cherish them, it was a better time for me in those hectic days of my life. It offered me some comfort.

I felt a warm presence behind me, and it reached out to me, encircling me in a firm, but gentle hold. Two strong arms slowly wrapped around my waist, embracing me from behind. I didn't jump in surprise, not being startled in the least by the comforting hold of a close friend, and by default, a lover.

"It's getting cold, my princess. Come inside for dinner." He purred into my ear affectionately, sending a chill down my spine.

"Just a few more minutes, the sun is almost gone." I pleaded earnestly. I had made it a small tradition to watch the sun rise and set every evening. I truly believed in taking notice to every one of nature's gifts, and it offered me time to reflect, and it always gave me a sense of closure to my day. It reminded me that, "No matter what troubles you may have", as my mother always used to say, "The sun will still rise and set." And it always did.

Slowly the sun dipped below the ends of the earth, and I felt Treize's warm lips press against my chilled cheeks, as he took my hand to lead me inside. He often visited me in my bedroom before dinner, in order to accompany me to the dining room. He had taken notice of my little tradition, and almost always caught the last few minutes of the setting sun with me. I enjoyed his presence, and I began to understand his feelings for me through this small gesture. He cared for me, I could feel it every time he was near me, and even sometimes when we were both busy off doing things that needed to get done, I could feel that he was thinking of me, and I couldn't help but think of him too. Everyday I found a fresh vase of red roses on my dresser, hand picked by him. It was little things he did that really showed his affection for me. But always my mind would tell me that it was just a glorified prison. That he was just trying to make me feel more at home in this house that was really a cell. It had no walls, and I had no real limitations, but I could feel them closing in on me nonetheless, and in the true dark of the night, I would wake in a cold sweat, wondering where my freedom had gone, and if it ever really existed at all.

That night, lying in my own bed fast asleep, I once again awoke in a cold sweat, panting and scared. Taking a sip of water from the crystal glass that rested on my bedside table, I heard a rustle by the balcony doors. I ignored it and wrote it off as a figment of my imagination, and lie back down to try and catch my breath. But there it was again, something was moving just outside my balcony doors, where the curtains were only half drawn. Frozen in fear, I thought about what it could be... a squirrel? A bird? An assassin? No- no, mustn't think like that... Soon my curiosity overwhelmed my fear, and I slowly climbed out of bed, grabbing my robe that rested on the end bedpost. I slipped it on, and tiptoed toward the balcony doors, wrapping the garment snuggly around my small frame. I listened closely for the noise again. There it was... Something or someone was trying to get in.

Stupidly, I reached for the door handle, clutching it tightly with my clammy hand, and pushed it open cautiously. I stepped out on to the balcony and looked around. Nothing was there. I wanted to laugh aloud at myself for being so foolish, and continued to the end of the balcony to admire the night sky. Suddenly I felt someone grab me roughly from behind, immediately covering my mouth with a black gloved hand. The assailant had a tight grip, and was hurting me with his hold. I squealed in pain from the quick jolting of my body, but it was muffled by the stranger's strong hand.

"Listen to me" he hissed, "I'm not here to hurt you, so don't make any noise or I'll have to use force. Understand, Princess Relena?"

I nodded quickly, frightened for my life. What did he want from me?

Slowly, his hand released me and I let out a rush of air, breathing finally. I turned to get a look at the intruder, as he was taking off his black mask. My attacker was revealed.

Heero Yuy, the mysterious Gundam Pilot I had met at school, who had taken the liberty to publicly humiliate me in front of my classmates, and then have to nerve to threaten my life several times in the short time of knowing him.

"You!" I said with obvious malice in my eyes, my fists clenched in rage, ready to throw one into his face at any moment."What do you want from me? What did I do now, why did you come here in the middle of the night to try and sneak into my room if you're not going to kill me?"

"Who says I didn't come to kill you?" he said coldly, in a manner that was akin to Heero's usual pattern of speech.

"You would have done it already, and you know it, so don't bluff." I was in no mood to play games.

"I didn't come to kill you, but that doesn't mean I won't, so don't push you're luck. I came to warn you."

"Warn me of what, exactly?" I inquired, hiding my fear and curiosity with a façade of indifference.

"What Romefellar and OZ have in store for you. Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into by marrying Treize Khushrenada?"

"What business is it of yours whom I marry?" I said pompously, crossing my arms and looking away from his cold stare.

"I couldn't care less on a normal basis, but this is different. They're setting you up Relena, they're going to use you to take over the ESA and invade the colonies."

"How do you know what they have planned?"

"It's my job to know- trust me."

"And what exactly is your job? And why in the world should I trust you of all people. You've set the record for the number of death threats I get per day." I was getting angrier by the second, taking offense of his seemingly uncaring tone, and prying manner.

"You don't have to believe me. But I'll be forced to take further actions if you don't comply. And I know you've told OZ about me."

"I had to, and they would have found out eventually anyway. Anyways, you wouldn't understand so just leave me alone."

"I know the deal you made with Treize, Relena." He stated coolly, cutting me with his words.

How in the world had he found out! The one person in the world I didn't want to know, was the only person in the world who did know my dirty little secret. I was already flawed in his eyes, what could be worse? "What? But.. How? It was purely confidential!"

"It's my job to-

"Oh, shut up! What is it exactly that you want me to do?"

"Call off the wedding." He spoke nonchalantly.

"I can't do that, it's too late." I replied, a bit flustered and taken off guard by his request.

"You have the power to call it off, after all, they can't have a wedding if there is no bride." He scoffed smugly at his own clever remark.

"Heero, it's my life. I've made my decision for my own reasons, and it's too late to go back on my word. Not that you would know anything about honor, but I stick to my promises, and I'm obligated to Oz, and Treize, if I backed out now they'd ruin my reputation for good. At least this way I have a chance of making a difference."

"You're so naïve Relena, can't you see they're using you? Haven't you figured it out yet? They don't care about peace, or your stupid pacifistic ideals! All they want is bloodshed, and marrying the enemy isn't going to end this war."

I felt the sting of his judgment upon me. Why did I care what he thought?

"So kill me Heero. Put me out of my misery. It's less trouble for you if I'm dead, isn't it? So why don't you just do it!" I had given up. What was my life worth if I couldn't even make the right decisions? I was a wasted existence, and I prayed for him to end my life at that moment. I wanted to plead for a swift death.

"I...I can't. I need you, the colonies need you, and Earth needs you. You're still in their hearts Relena. Don't you understand anything? You're not going to make any progress by marrying Treize; you're only falling into their trap. How blind can you be? Don't you see how the people call out to you? Don't you see how much they depend on you for hope? No matter how foolish your political views and peace-preachings are, the people still look to you for faith. You embody everything that peace stands for, and what the people want. Without you, this war may very well never end. Don't waste yourself by submitting to the enemy Relena, be strong." I saw the slight glimmer in his eyes; I could tell he was showing a glimpse of passion that had always been omniscient in his speech

Before I could fully take in the weight of his words, he disappeared into the black night, and moved like a stalker without a peep. I didn't know what to make of his warning, but I was almost sure he had expressed concern for me, and I couldn't help wondering: What if he was telling the truth?

_To be continued_... ..


End file.
